


Hero

by siriuslygrednforge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Gen, Rhodey Birthday Week 2018, because i love both of them, mostly sam but rhodey too to an extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslygrednforge/pseuds/siriuslygrednforge
Summary: Sam hated parties but he couldn't say no to Steve Rogers, when he invited him to one of Tony Stark's parties. Little did he know that not only would he end up meeting his hero, but that it could also change is life.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a gift for Emery aka crazydyslexicnerd on Tumblr as a part of Rhodey's Birthday Exchange. I hope you like it!! :D

"Surprised to see you here, Mr Wilson."

Sam looked on his right to see James Rhodes standing, a glass of scotch held in one hand.

"Colonel" he replied, stretching his hand out to shake the Colonel's and turning quickly to stare at the crowd.

"I thought parties weren't your thing?"

"They still aren't..." he said, his eyes looking for Steve Rogers in the crowd.

Rhodey followed his gaze and understood what he meant. "I can understand. I wasn't much of a party person as a kid either. But then I met Tony and ever since then he hasn't stopped dragging me to every single one of his bashes."

"You met him at MIT, right?" Sam asked, turning to face the Colonel. 

"Yeah. Wait, how do you-"

"Every kid in Harlem knows the story. James Rupert Rhodes, the wonder boy. Got into MIT at the age of 17 and studied aerospace engineering."

Sam couldn't help but smile as he saw the Colonel lower his head, trying to be modest.

"Ah well, I lucked out."

"No you didn't. You were out there, studying your ass off, building a successful career with the Air Force after that, all the time inspiring us kids back at home. And now kicking ass as The War Machine? Now THAT's not what one would call "luck", Colonel."

Rhodey was taken aback. He was used to seeing this happen with Tony all the time, every where they went he would see kids come up to him and tell him how he inspired them, secretly wishing one day it would be his turn. Though there was that one time he turned up at the base with the Armour for the first time, the morning after Tony's birthday party, where he was surrounded by everyone marveling at it.

Then again, it was the suit and not the man himself.

But here he was, standing in front of an equally remarkable young man, being called an inspiration. And it felt great, it felt overwhelming. Not even the people loving his tank story made him feel this good. Not at least in a long time.

"Its Rhodey." he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Rhodey. I'm not your superior anymore, Sam."

It was Sam's turn to look down, his lips forming a small smile. 

"Thank you for your kind words. Not to sound too arrogant but it feels good to hear such stuff" Rhodey continued "Especially from someone like yourself, Sam Wilson."

Sam continued to look down, speechless. He had only met the Colonel once, when they first tested the EXO-7 Falcon with him and Riley. And even back then he was in awe of the man, determined to prove himself in front of his idol. Sam found it hard to believe that he would be here tonight, at Tony Stark's party, standing beside the man he looked up to his entire childhood, chatting as if they were old friends meeting after a long time. 

"Thank you Col- I mean, Rhodey" he managed to say, after what seemed like an eternity. "I always thought you were mad at me for what happened back then, when Riley-"

"I was. I was mad at you. But not for what had happened to your wingman" Rhodey replied "But because you quit, despite having a bright future with the Air Force."

Sam could feel the smile disappear off his face. He remembered what had happened back then, with Riley, the aftermath. The feeling that he was useless and irresponsible, that he could do nothing to save his friend and probably wouldn't be able to save anybody else.

"But then I heard about how you help other veterans" Rhodey continued "And of course, how you helped Captain Rogers-"

"You can call him Steve"

"What?"

"You outrank him. You're a Colonel, remember?"

Rhodey couldn't help but laugh. "Ah yes, I'm a colonel. Its just everybody calls him Captain and I guess I got used to it."

"Yeah, well I always tell him that he can't be out there giving orders all the time because he does have you to answer to now."

Rhodey couldn't help but smirk. He was glad he didn't turn down the invite to this party. 

Sam, on the other hand, was also glad he didn't turn down Steve's invite to the party. Well that and so far not making a fool of himself in front of Col. James Rhodes.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No, thank YOU, Rhodey. For being my hero." Sam said.

They would go on to talk about stories from the Air Force Base, Tony, Steve, among a bunch other things for the rest of the night, before Rhodey would go on to offer him a position with The Avengers. 

"We could always use someone like you on the team" Rhodey said, before leaving "Give it a thought."

Sam was too dumbstruck to even answer. This wasn't his world, this world of avenging, being a hero. Then again, if The James Rhodes thought that he had the capability, then maybe he could give it a shot.


End file.
